1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media conveyance device and to a printing device.
2. Related Art
Conveyance roller pairs used to convey paper as the recording medium to the recording unit in a recording device typically include a conveyance drive roller that is driven by a drive motor, and a conveyance follower roller that follows the rotation of the conveyance drive roller. In order for the conveyance roller pair to convey the paper to the recording unit straight, the rotational axes of the conveyance drive roller and follower roller are disposed perpendicularly to the conveyance direction as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2002-265089.
The paper may also become skewed to the conveyance direction while being conveyed. There are various reasons for this, including frictional resistance from the edge of the conveyed paper sliding against part of the conveyance path, and conveyance starting with the paper skewed to the paper feed unit. To correct this problem of the paper being fed skewed to the conveyance direction, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2007-84227 teaches a method of providing a rocking mechanism to the stationary part of the conveyance follower roller of the conveyance roller pair so that the rotational axis of the follower roller can be slanted relative to the rotational axis of the conveyance drive roller, and applying pressure to the paper in the opposite direction as the direction in which the paper is skewed to the conveyance direction to correct paper skew while conveying the paper to the recording unit.
However, if roll paper is used as the print medium and paper skew produced near the paper feed unit is corrected by providing a conveyance roller pair directly before the recording unit as described in JP-A-2007-84227, the paper may buckle and curve between the paper feed unit and the conveyance roller pair, and the paper may be wrinkled when supplied to the recording unit.